Omega
by Izzie Jackson
Summary: When her parents crashed off Wickery Bridge, Elena was not expecting to make up in the middle of the woods with a group of people who claim to be werewolves. But in the few days she spends with them while she is recovering, she is beginning to understand that there are things out there that she can't understand. But she won't go through it alone First in the Alpha series.


_"If you live among wolves you have to act like a wolf."_

_-Nikita Khrushchev_

* * *

><p>Prelude<p>

**::Scent::**

**Jasmine**

* * *

><p>The leaves kicked up around from under his boots and he heard each crunch and ruffle as he stepped. The night was blanketed with stars overhead and he paused under an opening near the bank of a river to see the cosmos. Ailana had said tonight would be a very intriguing night for him. He had wondered what she had meant and when he asked, the witch answered him with a finger to her lips and a twinkle in her eyes before she sent him off.<p>

"Go for a walk Alec," she has told him as she turned her gaze on the others in their pack. Vivi was dancing around the fire with careless abandonment. Barefoot and without her sweater, she was nothing but shorts and a tank top as she twirled and laughed. Ophelia sat on the other side of Ailana, her head resting on the log Ailana was occupying. Collin was out patrolling the woods and their alpha sat and watched her young Beta danced and howled at the moon.

This was their lives. Traveling in a pack and spending night under the stars when they didn't want to rest in hotels. They weren't too far from a small town. Mystic Falls he believed it was called. Joyce hasn't wanted to stop there, muttering about how it didn't feel like it was time. Ailana had seconded her notion but said nothing further. They had taken up in the woods not too far from the town boarder.

"What am I going to find out there Ailana?" asked Alec wanting her to humor him. "A falling star?"

She did not answer, simply started humming as Vivi threw her head back and howled. She turned back to him and nodded, telling him to go. As much as he did not want to go, Alec arose from the campfire and headed towards the woods, walking until he was now standing near the mouth of the river. He turned his eyes from the sky to the bridge overlooking the body of water. Every once and a while headlights would set the structure aglow.

He leaned back against a tree and shut his eyes, listening to the sounds. He could hear the soft trotting of woodland animals as they hunted. The wolves moved and hunted, forging for their pack and the young pups they were trying to feed. Some nights Joyce would have them shift so that they could join their animals brethren and help them while Ailana stayed behind and awaited them.

They had come across the witch while traveling through Montana some years before. It had just been Joyce, Collin, Alec and Vivi at the time. Ailana had been working out a small herbal shop and Collin had found her walking the streets late one night. When Collin returned to the pack that night it had been Vivi who noticed his lovelorn expression. Joyce had a little smile on her face but the look of lose in her eyes was not lost on the others. A few days before they were to leave the town, Ailana appeared on their doorstep and she had been with them ever since. Alec wouldn't have it any other way.

Ophelia or as the other affectionately called her, Ailana and Collin's pup, had not left the witch's side since she came across her a year ago. The youngest of the pack at only sixteen years old at the time, Ophelia rarely talked to anyone. Collin had informed the others that she has a very sweet voice but she didn't talk much unless it was to Ailana and occasionally the Delta himself.

He would admit, he wouldn't mind hearing her voice. Ophelia seemed like a interesting pup. Taking in a deep breath, Alec's eyes opened as a scent came to him. It was formal and he took another deep breath to find the source of the smell when a loud screech caught his attention. He turned his eyes on a car that careened off the bridge and into the river below. Alec jumped to his feet and focused on his hearing.

"Dad?" called a voice. It was female and frightened. He felt his wolf snarl, wanting to protect whoever owned that voice. Quickly taking off his shoes and jacket, Alec ran and jumped into the freezing waters. He swam towards the car, watching it sink and dived in after it. He made it to the car and moved to help the driver. A man who was shaking his head. He pointed back on the passenger side.

He moved towards that side and with as much strength as he could, ripped open the door. The water rushed inside and he grabbed the person in the back and headed towards the surface. Laying them down, Alec moved and headed back towards the lake. He sucked in a deep breath and drove.

He made it back down and ripped off the other door to the passenger side and grabbed the woman who floated there and then swam over to driver side, ripping off the seat belt and grabbed the man. He struggled a bit with getting back to the surface but he made it. Once he was back on shore, he set the two down next to the first person, who he know saw was a young girl about Ophelia's age.

He turned towards the two adults and found no heart beats. He hadn't made it in time. Alec ran his hands through his hair and then turned towards the teenage girl who laid unconscious not too far from the lake. He sighed softly and went to wake her. As he got closer, he got a good look at her. What he saw, his wolf every much enjoyed and he wouldn't lie, she was definitely worth a second look.

Light olive colored skin, an oval shaped face and quite beautiful. He wondered what her eyes were like. While they were closed he could make out how they were almond shaped. A light perfume of lake water and jasmine assaulted his senses. He reached out, taking some of her wet hair and moved it from her eyes. She responded softy to his touch, muttering softly as she opened her eyes. "Dad?"

Doe-like chocolate brown eyes filled with confusion stared up into concern filled blue eyes. Before she could say anything else, her eyes rolled back into her skull and her eyelids closed. Alec reached out to wake her and noticed the gash on the side of her head. She was hurt.

He needed to get her back to Ailana. Maybe she could help her.

Turning his gaze back on the two corpses on the side of the bank, Alec sighed and reached for his jacket. Joyce always made sure that they had burner phones. He reached for the phone and dialed.

"911 what's your emergency?"

"I'd like to report a crash off..." he cranked his head searching for a sign. He found a sign and read the name. "Wickery Bridge."

"Are there any survivors?"

He turned down towards the sleeping girl. "No," he said. "Two bodies, one male and the other female."

"Okay, stay where you are and we'll-"

He hung up the phone and picked up the girl. Her body was cold and she shivered against him before he reached and wrapped the jacket around her. He leaned down and smiled softly. "Don't worry I'll keep you safe for now," he promised.


End file.
